


Stabbing You is the Most Fun I Can Have Without Taking My Clothes Off

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slurs, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, transphobic slurs, when will i finally get better at tagging things?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Robert just needed to go to the store, but sometimes, you really just want to stab someone in the dick.





	Stabbing You is the Most Fun I Can Have Without Taking My Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fulfilled! Hurray!  
> I'm slowly getting everything that I need to do all finished, but school is about to start up for me again. So there might be more updates and writing coming along, but please remain patient still.
> 
> Anyway, thank you to the person who sent me this prompt:
>
>> Prompt (idk if you write the dadsona but here's a prompt) one of dads of the cul de sack see (dadsona) being confronted by a very abusive ex boyfriend. (Dad of your choice ;)
> 
> Thank you so very much for sending me a prompt! I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> You can learn more about Jasper [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/164064749581/name-jasper-moran-age-35-ish-current-partner)!
> 
> I still have no beta, so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes. :]

“Let’s see here. Coffee, whiskey, dog food, maybe some actual food for me too.”

Robert mumbled to himself as he made his way through the supermarket, basket in hand. He didn’t normally go to the store while the sun was still out, but he found himself unable to sleep and needed something to do. It didn’t help that Betsy wouldn’t stop barking until he got up, but he knew he couldn’t be mad at the dog for too long. Turning down an aisle, he was happy to see that there weren’t too many people at the store that day, making it easy for him to get his shopping done and head home.

Robert grabbed some coffee, not bothering to check the brand and kind, and threw it into his basket boredly. He sighed and turned down another aisle. He nearly groaned out loud when he spotted two people down the aisle from him, but stopped when he saw a familiar looking back at the other end aisle. Robert gave a small smile. Normally, Jasper was the one who would sneak up on him, but seeing his chance, Robert slowly snuck over to where Jasper was standing with his shopping cart. He snuck over carefully, hoping to surprise him with a hug, but then he noticed the tight grip Jasper had on the shopping cart handle, hands shaking and back tense. He frowned when he saw how still Jasper was and followed his gaze towards a man who was giving him a dirty look. Turning away, Robert pretended to be browsing through the different kinds of pasta as he listened in on their conversation.

“Well, it was certainly unexpected running into you here,  _ Jazmín _ ,” sneered the man.

_ Jazmín? That’s not- _

“What are you doing here, Joaquin?”

Robert could hear Jasper grit his teeth as he struggled to get the words out. He could hear him swallow nervously, willing himself to keep calm in front of whoever this guy was. The name sounded familiar to him, but he wasn’t certain from where yet.

“Oh, you know,” said Joaquin casually, “business.”

“I see,” Jasper responded stiffly. “Well, bye then.”

Jasper tried to continue down the aisle, pressing himself and the cart as close to the sides as possible as he walked past Joaquin. Robert was wary, but he didn’t see any need to intervene and he thought he wouldn’t have to until Joaquin grabbed Jasper’s arm as he walked by. Jasper immediately cried out. Robert didn’t know whether it was due to shock or pain, but either way, he was by Jasper’s side in seconds.

“Don’t be like this, Jazmín.”

Robert caught Joaquin growling lowly to Jasper before he pulled his hand off of him. Both Jasper and Joaquin were shocked by his presence, but he ignored it, situating himself between the two of them. He glared angrily down at Joaquin who was pissed off about how he had been interrupted.

“Hey. Don’t touch him,” said Robert, crossing his arms and bringing himself to his full height.

Joaquin scoffed. “Maybe you should mind your own business because this between me and her.” He pointed a finger at Robert’s face, which he brushed aside easily.

“It became my business when you decided to touch my boyfriend, so don’t touch  _ him _ .”

The angry expression on Joaquin’s face soon morphed into one of amusement. He looked between Robert’s angry glare and Jasper who was hiding behind him, reflecting on what Robert had just said, and then chuckled. Robert didn’t know what was so amusing, but he remained firm. He could feel Jasper gently tugging at his sleeve, trying to pull him away.

“Boyfriend?” Joaquin finally managed to say. “Oh. That’s funny.” He tried to look at Jasper. “That’s funny, Jazmín. Really funny.”

“I-I-I-”

Jasper struggled to form words, head peeking out from behind Robert. He could feel his hands trembling as he held onto the sleeves of his leather jacket. Robert still couldn’t recall where he knew this guy from, but he was certain that he didn’t like him.

“His name’s not Jazmín,” Robert intervened. “It’s Jasper. I think you have him mixed up with someone else.”

Joaquin looked back up at Robert, an eyebrow raised. “Jasper, huh? That’s cute and I’m pretty certain I recognize my own ex.”

Robert didn’t have to turn around to know that Jasper had flinched at hearing the predatory tone in Joaquin’s words. So that’s how Robert knew him. This was the abusive son of a bitch that Jasper had told him about. He certainly hadn’t expected for them to meet like this in the supermarket, but life is shitty that way.

“Yeah. Well, ex is definitely the keyword in that sentence, so why don’t you just  _ exit _ his vicinity and leave him alone?”

Joaquin laughed at this again and Robert could feel himself growing angrier. He really hated this guy and wanted nothing more than to stab him in the dick, but causing a scene like that wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“So do you know?”

“Know what?” asked Robert.

He pretended to play coy, daring Joaquin to really do this. Joaquin gave him a smug look, waiting expectantly to reveal the truth. Robert knew what he was trying to do though. He was trying to get Robert all worked up by being a piece of shit and outing Jasper in front of him. He wanted Robert to feel betrayed and lied to about how Jasper wasn’t who he really was. Sucks for him though. Robert was an asshole, but he wasn’t a dick like him, and not only that, Jasper had long since come out to him. Robert knew Jasper was trans and that didn’t matter to him. What mattered to him was that he loved Jasper and would do what he had to do to protect him from this bastard.

“That your  _ boyfriend _ is nothing more than a little tranny slut?”

Robert’s jaw tightened at the sound of slur and he frowned even more. He knew it was coming, but it still felt like he had gotten punched. He couldn’t even imagine how Jasper felt upon hearing that. He heard Jasper gasp and whimper quietly behind him and his hands tighten even more around his sleeve. His hand shifted to the crook of Robert’s arm and he felt Jasper try to pull him away, but Robert stayed in place. Joaquin watched them amusedly.

“Robert, please,” whispered Jasper. He was still trying to pull him away. “It’s not worth it. Let’s just go. Please. It’s fine.”

“Yeah. I know,” said Robert, ignoring Jasper. “I know that Jasper’s trans. He told me a long time ago.” Robert took a step closer to Joaquin, voice low. “But I know a lot of other things too.”

Robert glared menacingly down at Joaquin. His smug look immediately dropped upon realizing that Robert wasn’t one to mess with as he backed himself up, but Robert moved closer still.

“I know that you’re his abusive ex-husband. I know that you left him once he came out to you. I know that you didn’t give a damn about him or his kids. I know that you’re nothing more than a worthless piece of shit. I know that you have no right to be around him anymore. I know that you have no right to talk to him either. I know that he’s happier without you, so fuck off and leave him alone. Got it?”

Jasper could see that Joaquin was growing more aggravated and tried to pull Robert away again, but he didn’t move. Joaquin opened his mouth to throw some more insults at the two of them, but Robert cut him off before he could.

“And if you don’t,” Robert lifted his jacket slightly, revealing the four knives he always kept on him, “I’ve got a few  _ friends _ who could probably help remind you.”

Joaquin was rattled, but he tried to hide it. Robert had to be bluffing. He wouldn’t do it. Joaquin glared back at him, but Robert didn’t waver.

“You wouldn’t do it. Not here.”

To his and Jasper’s surprise, Robert started chuckling. He then turned and smiled at Joaquin who felt his blood go cold.

“I wouldn’t, huh? Want to try me?” He raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Because from where I’m standing, everything works out in my favor.” Robert stepped closer, pressing Joaquin up against the aisle. “If I stab you and you die, you’ll never bother Jasper again. If I stab you and you live, that’ll at least be a pretty good warning to you to stay away from Jasper. Either way, I get to stab you.”

“And if you go to prison? What then?”

Robert chuckled again. “You think prison is a foreign place to me?” He pulled down his shirt collar revealing the scar on his chest. Joaquin swallowed nervously. No words were needed. Robert grabbed Joaquin’s shirt, pulling him closer still. “So now that we’re all clear, you leave Jasper alone, okay?”

Robert let Joaquin go and took a step back. Joaquin quickly tried to calm himself as he rushed to move himself and his shopping cart away from Robert and Jasper. They both watched as Joaquin rushed off, but not without shouting a few extra colorful names to the two of them as he left. They both winced slightly, but they also knew Joaquin wouldn’t be bothering them for awhile. Once gone, Robert was immediately by Jasper’s side, a concerned expression on his face as he held Jasper’s face in his hands.

“You okay?”

Jasper took a deep breath and sighed. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Robert sighed in relief. “And you? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m alright. Don’t worry.”

Jasper nodded, falling silent. Robert’s hands fell from Jasper’s face and he went silent as well, not sure of what to say next.

“Thanks for doing that,” Jasper said finally. He looked up and gave Robert a small smile. Jasper moved closer and leaned up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You didn’t have to, ya know?”

Robert suddenly felt embarrassed and looked away shyly. “I know.”

“Well, thanks again,” chuckled Jasper. He turned back to his shopping cart and sighed. “I better...continue with this. Carmilla won’t be happy if I don’t pick up that cereal she likes.”

“I’ll join you,” said Robert. “I need to figure out how to buy a vegetable anyway.”

Both of them laughed at this as they walked down the aisle, side by side. Jasper paused to check the prices of two different brands of rice as Robert watched him. He startled when Jasper suddenly spoke without looking up from what he was doing.

“You’ve never been to prison before, right?”

“Nah,” smirked Robert. “The closest I’ve ever gotten to a prison is watching that one show about women in one.”

Jasper gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. He began walking down the aisle and away from Robert. “You’re hopeless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for your kindness and support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
